


Moan my name

by MatrixCube



Category: Common Law
Genre: M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixCube/pseuds/MatrixCube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes and Travis search for incriminating evidence in a recording studio. Travis always wanted to fool around with a microphone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moan my name

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M just to be safe.
> 
> The title sucks.

"Could stop doing that? We need to find that ring." Wes pinches his nose in annoyance. The engagement ring has to be somewhere in the recording studio.

"Doing what? I am looking!"

Wes feels his pulse rising. “You’re playing with that mic. You might break it.”

Holding his taps against the foam, Travis shoots his partner a look. “It didn’t occur to you that the ring might be hidden where it’s not totally obvious?”

Wes kicks away a few cables with his foot, eyes searching. “Lemme guess, you found nothing?”

But Travis doesn’t answer, instead, he makes an attempt at beatboxing which is totally childish, Wes thinks.

"You done fooling around?" he asks, hands on his hips.

Travis flips his headphones off. “You should listen to it, man, there’s this awesome song on! Guess someone forgot to turn it off.” And with that, he is back at the beatboxing.

Definitely not rolling his eyes, Wes grabs a pair of headphones and slides them on. They are covering his ears completely and tune out the humming noises from the interior. Travis was right, there’s a tune in the background of the silly beatboxing. And it fit quite well together, to be honest. Not that Wes would actually say it out loud.

And then the tune changes to some nice, relaxing jazz and Wes smiles. “That’s more like it.”

Travis is about to pout, but Wes doesn’t care. His gaze is fixed on the consoles. He walked over and starts knocking the surface, trying to listen to hollow noises, when a certain noise in his speakers makes him freeze.

It is short, but Wes’ body knows a moan when it hears one and drinks it greedily.

Wes spins around. “What the fuck, Travis?”

His partner flashes this stupid _idontknowwhatyourproblemisman_ smile at Wes and moans again into the microphone.

Travis’ raspy voice is right in his ear, his head, and Wes feels the vibration of it tingling down his spine right to his crotch. It’s so clear as if Travis would be all around him and not standing two feet away.

"You want to re-enact a porno?" Wes congratulates himself mentally on being so calm about this.

Travis pretends not to hear him, doesn’t even look at him. “Oh, babe…”

Okay, okay, this has to stop. “You are ridiculous,” Wes huffs.

But Travis groans again, so sensual and Wes snaps. “Would you stop that? We have actual work here.” Travis does not move an inch. “Get off of that thing!”

Right as Wes wants to pull him away from the mic, a clear-as-day groan dispels all his intentions. “Wes…”

The blond blinks a few times, trying to get his wit together. “What?” he asks hoarsley, clearly at a loss.

Travis slides down his headphones and eyes his dumb-struck partner curiously. “Want me to do that again?”

"…Yes." It’s out before Wes can actually think about it.

And Travis makes all those relishing sounds, sweet moans and oh god, Wes has to close his eyes when his name falls from Travis’ lips.

A hand on his biceps drags him out of his reverie. Travis, standing too close, looks at him with gleaming eyes and a smile in the corner of his lips.

"You better not be fuckin’ with me," Wes says, but there is no severeness behind it.

Travis chuckled low in his throat. “Should see yourself right now. Your dilated eyes… practically begging for it.”

Wes huffs and smiles, shaking his head. “And I thought you’d set me up for that one. Like ‘I’d rather fuck you’.”

"Nah. Too obvious. And overused," Travis says. "I have much more style than that."

"I don’t care. Just get on with it, okay?"

Travis lips hover right above his own. “With pleasure.”


End file.
